


Le Dragon et le Lion (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rating: M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Commande de Marina, rencontre entre un dragon et un lion.
Relationships: Lancel Lannister/Viserys Targaryen





	Le Dragon et le Lion (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION ! Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur le forum du comptoir, ou bien en nous envoyant un mp!
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteure : Coucou, un petit OS pour Marina Ka-Fai qui a commandé ce pairing. J'espère que cette fiction te plaira, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en a pensé, et surtout j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop déçue (entre Marina ce serait dommage de se décevoir) !
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Game of Thrones appartient George RR Martin

Viserys regardait tout cela d'un air blasé. Il détestait les soirées, mais il avait été forcé de venir à cause de sa sœur. Daenerys était d'avis qu'il ne fallait pas refuser une invitation venant de Varys parce que c'était impoli et qu'il était quelqu'un de très important. Varys était premier ministre, et comme le frère et la sœur Targaryen visaient chacun un poste important dans la politique, ils devaient rester dans les petits papiers de l'hôte de ce soir. C'est pourquoi Viserys avait enfilé un jean noir, une chemise bleue foncée que sa sœur avait choisie et qu'il essayait de cacher son ennui.

Il faisait bonne figure dans son coin, comme si cette soirée était la plus formidable à laquelle il avait assistée. Sa sœur dansait dans un coin avec Khal Drogo, son fiancé. Enfin, elle dansait et lui la regardait plutôt, car Khal Drogo était un homme, un vrai, de ceux qui ne dansaient jamais. Viserys se servit une bière et observa Varys qui passait de convive en convive pour échanger quelques mots.

Le jeune Targaryen passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, il détestait ce genre de soirées faussement intimes mais où tout était histoire de rencontres et d'influence pour l'avenir. Il but une gorgée de bière et le premier ministre approcha :

« -Cher Viserys, je me réjouis de vous voir ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien merci, et vous-même ? Encore merci pour votre invitation.

-Mais je vous en prie. C'est tout naturel. Je vais bien, ma foi, je suis heureux de voir que mes invités s'amusent. Alors, avez-vous fait connaissance avec d'autres personnes présentes ?

-Pas encore, nous venons d'arriver avec ma sœur.

-Je vois qu'elle a déjà rejoint son fiancé.

-En effet.

-Un bien joli couple, bien que très différent.

-C'est vrai, ils se sont rencontrés grâce à vous, d'ailleurs.

-Tout à fait, lors d'un meeting lorsque Khal est devenu préfet.

-Il est vrai qu'il semble rendre ma sœur heureuse, je n'en demande pas plus. »

Varys sourit et hocha la tête :

« -Je n'en doute pas un instant, excusez-moi, j'aime parler avec vous mais je me dois de rencontrer mes autres invités.

-Bien sûr, bonne soirée cher Varys.

-Bonne soirée à vous, Viserys. »

Sur ces derniers mots le chauve s'éloigna aussi tranquillement qu'il s'était approché. Viserys l'observa en buvant une autre gorgée de bière. Varys était un drôle de type. Il ne parlait toujours qu'à mi-mots et savait manier l'art de la manipulation par la parole comme personne. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait pu monter si haut dans la politique.

Viserys visait un poste de ministre ou député et sa sœur voulait devenir le nouveau maire de la ville de Mereen. Il vit plusieurs personnes du gratin : le sous-préfet Eddard Stark, la propriétaire du plus gros vignoble de la région : Cersei Lannister, son frère, le ministre Tyrion Lannister, la députée Olenna Tyrell, et enfin la star des films d'actions : Tormund Giantsbane. Viserys prit une grande inspiration et se lança, il partit faire la tournée des poignées de mains soi-disant spontanées mais qui en réalité étaient calculées.

Lancel était à la soirée depuis un moment. Il se moquait de tous ces gens importants. Le jeune homme avait été forcé d'accompagner son cousin Tyrion et sa cousine Cersei car il était en stage au vignoble et Cersei n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour le laisser seul là-bas. Elle était si stupide ! Il avait donc salué poliment leur hôte puis il avait filé sur la piste de danse. Il avait remarqué les regards insistants de l'industriel Oberyn Martell et de sa compagne Ellaria Sand, mais il les ignorait.

Le blond avait beau être un peu tête brûlée, il ne se sentait pas de tenter l'expérience du ménage à trois ce soir. Même si Oberyn était incroyablement séduisant, Lancel savait que ce genre d'histoires se révélait souvent très compliqué. De plus, Cersei lui avait fait comprendre que si il la mettait dans l'embarras, il risquait de fortement le regretter. Lancel avait voulu lui rétorquer qu'avant de le menacer elle ferait bien d'arrêter de vider le contenu de ses caves sinon elle allait faire faillite, mais il avait été dissuadé par un regard de Tyrion, lui signifiant de ne pas insister. Le blond se contentait donc de danser avec Sansa Stark, la fille d'Eddard et avec Margaery Tyrell, la petite-fille d'Olenna.

Lancel ne voulait pas travailler dans le vin plus tard, mais ce stage était obligatoire. C'était un peu comme une tradition familiale. En réalité, Lancel ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait faire, mais certainement pas finir alcoolique comme sa cousine ! Il voulait voyager, voir le monde, vivre de nouvelles expériences avant de devoir se poser et s'ennuyer pour le reste de sa vie. Le jeune Lannister voulait s'amuser, croquer la vie à pleines dents et ne pas penser à l'avenir. C'était ça son réel projet pour le futur. Il dansait donc sans se soucier du reste, s'amusant avec les deux magnifiques jeunes filles. Si seulement elles savaient que leurs charmes, bien qu'évidents et indéniables, n'avaient aucun effet sur lui ! Oberyn et Ellaria se décidèrent et s'approchèrent de lui. Le brun lui caressa le bras du revers de l'index :

« -Dis mon grand, tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?

-Tu verras, tu vas bien t'amuser, on ne mord que si on nous le demande. Oberyn est un amant merveilleux, tu ne le regrettera pas !

-C'est très gentil, je ne doute pas de vos performances mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi, on te fait peur ?

-Non, mais les plans à trois se terminent toujours mal, et moi je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête.

-Mon chou, on est habitué à ce genre de situations. On est d'accord sur le fait de nous partager mutuellement ! Il n'y aura ni ambiguïté, ni rancœur crois-moi.

-Encore une fois c'est très gentil mais je suis obligé de décliner votre proposition. Mais si je peux me permettre le gars là-bas semble plus intéressé que moi par ce que vous proposez. »

Il pointa du doigt un garçon châtain dans un coin, et le couple de bruns se dirigea vers leur nouvelle proie. Ceci arracha un sourire à Lancel. Il l'avait échappé belle, même si il devait avouer qu'Oberyn était très loin de le laisser indifférent. Toutefois comme il n'était pas du tout attiré par les filles, même si Cersei lui avait déjà fait des avances, il aurait été mal à l'aise de faire des choses avec le beau brun mais sans rien vouloir faire avec sa compagne, ça aurait jeté un froid à coup sûr. Le blond continua donc de se défouler sur la piste de danse puis il décida d'aller boire un coup. Il mourait de chaud. Ça faisait au moins deux heures qu'il se trémoussait sur la musique.

Après avoir fait sa tournée de salutations, Viserys s'était mis à observer ce drôle de blond qui dansait avec la fille Stark et la petite-fille Tyrell. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais vue les regards désapprobateurs que lui lançait Cersei il ne pu qu'en déduire que c'était un Lannister de près ou de loin. Le Targaryen avait donc tranquillement siroté son verre tout en continuant d'observer le danseur. Il était assez séduisant, bien que sa coupe en carré long soit tout à fait ridicule. Il le vit soudain arrêter de danser pour s'approcher du buffet pour se servir un verre. Viserys saisit l'occasion et s'approcha :

« -Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir.

-Vous dansez bien.

-Merci, vous êtes ?

-Viserys Targaryen, et vous ?

-Lancel Lannister.

-Ah... j'avoue que de loin j'ai cru que vous étiez une fille à cause de votre coiffure ridicule !

-Le coiffeur m'a loupé tout à l'heure, et comme j'avais rendez-vous là-bas juste avant de venir et que j'étais déjà en retard pour cette soirée, il n'a pas eu le temps de rectifier. Toutefois je trouve que c'est un peu gros de me dire ça, quelqu'un qui n'a pas la décence de décolorer ses énormes sourcils noirs alors qu'il se fait les cheveux blonds limite blanc excusez-moi mais c'est encore plus ridicule !

-Il se trouve malheureusement que mes cheveux sont naturellement de cette couleur, et mes sourcils aussi.

-Alors la nature s'est bien foutue de vous ! »

Lancel eut un petit rire moqueur et but une gorgée de son verre. Viserys arqua un sourcil en le regardant :

« -Pour un garçon avec un visage si féminin, je trouve que vous fanfaronnez beaucoup !

-Et alors ? Si votre seule attaque de toute la soirée est de me comparer à une fille ne vous fatiguez pas plus longtemps. Ça ne m'atteint pas. J'ai été traité de bien pire à cause de mes choix personnels.

-J'en déduis que vous préférez les hommes.

-Déduisez ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Les deux hommes se défiaient du regard, Viserys devait avouer qu'il trouvait l'impertinence du Lannister très excitante. Il demanda :

« -Quel âge avez-vous pour être si sûr de vous ?

-J'ai 19 ans, et vous ?

-J'en ai 22 ans, mon petit.

-Doucement vieillard, je ne suis pas si petit que ça ! »

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire. Viserys savait déjà comment cette soirée allait se terminer et il ne doutait pas que son vis-à-vis le savait aussi. Il termina son verre :

« -Je t'ai vu parler avec Oberyn et Ellaria, ils te proposaient un plan à trois ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, mais oui.

-Ils m'ont fait le coup aussi à une fête, il y a quelques semaines.

-Et qu'aviez-vous répondu ?

-J'ai pu constater qu'Oberyn est un excellent amant et qu'Ellaria sait très bien se servir de sa bouche si tu veux tout savoir. »

Lancel rougit malgré lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle franchise venant d'un inconnu, encore moins sur un sujet aussi intime. Le Targaryen sourit. Il avait réussi à provoquer le petit effet qu'il avait voulu. Viserys eut un sourire en coin et prit un shot de vodka qu'il descendit d'un trait. Lancel l'imita et demanda :

« -Vous êtes là pour quoi vous ?

-Parce que ma sœur m'a forcé, d'une part, et pour rencontrer des gens afin d'entrer dans la sphère politique, d'autre part.

-Oh... je vois. Vous voulez devenir quoi ?

-Ministre ou député.

-Ah ça rigole pas là ! »

Il hocha la tête et les deux hommes prirent chacun un shot de vodka. Ils trinquèrent et le burent d'un trait. Lancel le regarda :

« -Pourquoi votre sœur vous a forcé à venir ?

-Parce qu'elle a aussi l'ambition de percer dans la politique et comme Varys est très influent, elle a dit que c'était une occasion à ne surtout pas manquer.

-Elle a eu raison, comme ça j'ai rencontré l'homme avec qui je vais peut-être passer du bon temps.

-En effet. Et ce ne sera pas peut-être, c'est plus que certain, mon petit ! »

Viserys hocha la tête et ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Lancel demanda :

« -Et sinon y a pas un moyen de se parler plus au calme ? »

Viserys se mit à rire :

« -T'en as mis du temps à te décider dis donc ! »

Ils ricanèrent et s'éloignèrent pour sortir de l'appartement énorme de Varys. Lancel regarda son futur amant :

« -On va où ?

-On va chez moi.

-Oui pourquoi pas... De toute façon, en ce moment je loge chez ma cousine pour mon stage donc je pense que c'est préférable de ne pas aller là-bas.

-Tu as bien raison, beau gosse. Viens avec moi. »

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Viserys. C'était une voiture de sport rouge et noire. Le Targaryen démarra et s'engagea sur la route, faisant vrombir le moteur pour frimer un peu. Lancel sourit :

« -J'aime beaucoup le rouge, c'est bien que ta voiture soit de cette couleur !

-Je sais oui qu'elle est super. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Viserys conduisit jusqu'aux quartiers chics de la ville. Les Targaryen étaient riches car leur grand-père Jaehaerys avait inventé le napalm en 1942 après avoir travaillé sur la modernisation des lances-flammes pendant la guerre. Il était ainsi devenu riche, et son fils Aerys avait réussi à faire perdurer cette fortune en investissant notamment dans le pétrole. Viserys et Daenerys étaient donc nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et n'avaient jamais eu à se soucier de l'argent dans la vie. Ils avaient toujours pu s'acheter tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Viserys se gara en bas d'un immeuble moderne et descendit de sa voiture flambant neuve. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Ils allèrent jusqu'au dernier étage et Viserys ouvrit la porte de l'immense appartement qui prenait tout l'étage. Ils regarda Lancel :

« -Tu veux boire quelque-chose ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

-Alors rhum, vodka, martini, whisky, vin, ce que tu veux...

-Un whisky s'il te plaît.

-D'accord. »

Le futur politicien servit deux verres de whisky et ils trinquèrent avant de boire doucement. Il mit une petite musique d'ambiance en fond sonore et passa son index sur le torse de Lancel. Celui-ci frissonna et demanda :

« -Tu vas faire quoi ?

-A ton avis ? »

Lancel ne dit rien, il se contenta de rougir. Viserys se rapprocha et l'embrassa dans le cou, ce qui fit grogner le plus jeune qui posa son verre de peur de le renverser. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux pâle de Viserys et pencha légèrement la tête pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à son cou. L'aîné en profita et lui dévora la gorge en caressant sa taille.

Lancel ferma les yeux et enfouit ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de son compagnon. Il trouvait amusant que Viserys ait gardé les cheveux longs malgré le fait d'être dans la politique car ça pouvait lui donner une image peu sérieuse et lui porter préjudice.

Le plus vieux remonta ses baisers jusqu'à la mâchoire et aux lèvres de son blondinet. Ils échangèrent un baiser, d'abord doux, devenant de plus en plus passionné par la suite. Lancel posa sa main sur la nuque du Targaryen et mêla sa langue à la sienne. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise très lentement pour faire monter le désir chez son partenaire.

Viserys sourit avec amusement de cette audace nouvelle, retira le t-shirt de Lancel puis caressa son torse fluet. Il laissa tomber sa chemise à ses pieds et Lancel caressa son corps fin mais musclé. Le Lannister détaillait le corps de son futur amant avec envie. Il essayait de graver ce moment dans son esprit car il sentait que cette nuit serait importante dans sa vie. Peut-être qu'il ne reverrait jamais le riche jeune homme après cela, mais il se doutait qu'il serait le meilleur amant de sa vie.

Viserys prit Lancel par la main et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle était spacieuse, avec un mur composé uniquement d'une immense fenêtre. La décoration était noire et rouge, c'était très beau. Le lit king-size était jonché d'une tête de lit imposante en forme de dragon à trois têtes. Le jeune Lannister était impressionné. C'était magnifique. Toutefois ses pensées furent stoppées car d'un seul mouvement, le Targaryen venait de lui retirer son pantalon et son boxer. Lancel plongea son regard dans celui de son partenaire et celui-ci eut un large sourire avant de le pousser sur le lit.

Le cadet écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cette fougue nouvelle et Viserys se mit au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser. Lancel passa une main dans les longs cheveux et l'autre dans le dos de son amant. Viserys mêla sa langue à celle du jeune et sourit avec satisfaction lorsque celui-ci s'enhardit et qu'il lui retira sa ceinture et son pantalon. Toutefois le cadet rougit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il constata que son partenaire ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Viserys gloussa :

« -Je sentais que je n'allais pas rentrer seul alors je ne voulais pas perdre de temps.

-Tu es prévoyant et bien sûr de toi, dis donc !

-Je sais que je suis beau, la fausse modestie est inutile tu sais. »

Et pour couper court à cette discussion déjà bien trop longue à son goût, l'amateur de dragon dévora la bouche de son jeune partenaire. Il descendit ensuite jusqu'à son torse et à ses tétons. Il commença à les mordiller, les sucer, les embrasser, les lécher à tour de rôle. Lancel ferma les yeux et gémit, il était très sensible à cet endroit, et Viserys savait vraiment comment faire monter le désir chez quelqu'un. C'est à ce moment que Lancel remarqua que Viserys avait un tatouage en forme de dragon sur l'arrière de l'épaule gauche. Il y passa le doigt et gloussa :

« -Moi aussi j'ai un tatouage !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. »

Il tourna sa jambe, il avait un lion doré sur le mollet droit. Viserys sourit, lui attrapa la jambe et la souleva avant de déposer un baiser sur le dessin :

« -J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que le jeune lion va se faire dévorer par le dragon.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est un programme qui ne me fait pas peur ! »

Les deux hommes ricanèrent et Viserys s'attaqua à nouveau aux tétons du blond. Lancel se cambra et leurs érections se frottèrent, les faisant tous les deux frissonner. Viserys s'allongea sur Lancel, pesant de tout son poids sur lui pour atteindre sa table de chevet. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une boite de préservatifs ainsi qu'un tube du lubrifiant. Il sourit et revint embrasser son amant tout en leur enfilant un préservatif chacun. Lancel mêla sa langue à celle du « dragon » et attrapa son érection d'une main ferme et douce à la fois. Il commença à faire bouger sa main de haut en bas très lentement, faisant grogner son amant. Viserys ferma les yeux et gémit en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Lancel, cette caresse était un pur délice mais il ne voulait pas trop se laisser guider. Il se laissa faire quelques instants avant de reculer pour prendre le « lion » en bouche. Lancel gémit et se cambra, c'était merveilleux. Viserys commença donc un mouvement de tête parfait et, tout en faisant ça, il appliqua généreusement du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Il allait profiter du fait que Lancel soit détendu pour commencer à le préparer.

Lancel gémit lorsque Viserys fit rouler sa langue autour de son gland, il perdait la tête sous cette merveilleuse torture. Il poussa un petit couinement surpris lorsqu'il sentit un doigt entrer en lui. Il écarta un peu les jambes et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux quasi blancs de son amant. Viserys mordilla doucement son membre et fit bouger son doigt en lui, avant de reprendre son va-et-vient avec sa bouche. Il entra bientôt un deuxième et un troisième doigt, il sentait que Lancel était prêt à l'accueillir car le jeune Lannister bougeait le bassin, en demandant toujours plus. Le politicien lâcha donc l'érection de son amant, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration et fit remonter ses baisers le long de son corps jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ils lancèrent leurs langues dans un ballet bouillant d'anticipation, ils savaient tous les deux que Viserys allait bientôt pénétrer son amant, mais ils ne savaient pas quand.

L'aîné voulait faire durer cette tension, car il savait que cela rendrait son entrée encore meilleure. Il embrassa encore Lancel et le fit se mettre à quatre pattes. Le blondinet s'exécuta aussitôt, cambrant le dos, pensant que le moment était venu. Toutefois, Viserys se contenta de caresser son dos et de lui mettre une fessée bien sonore. Cela surpris beaucoup le cadet qui poussa un petit cri de surprise et de douleur mêlée, car même si le coup n'avait pas été fort sa fesse le piquait un peu à présent. Viserys lui mit une autre petite tape :

« -Je t'avais dit que le lion allait être dévoré par le dragon n'est-ce pas ? »

Lancel se mordit la lèvre en hochant la tête, il aimait cette situation qu'il n'avait jamais vécue auparavant. Viserys le fessa à nouveau :

« -J'ai posé une question !

-Oui ! Tu l'avais dit et je n'avais jamais été si bien dévoré avant !

-Ce n'est pas fini ! »

Viserys donna une dernière fessée avant de se pencher pour embrasser le postérieur rougi par la marque de ses doigts. Il y déposa de légers baisers, faisant gémir Lancel qui se cambra un peu plus. Le Targaryen continua ses baisers, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'entrée de son amant. Il décida alors d'y passer sa langue, arrachant un long gémissement à Lancel. Ce dernier sentait que si Viserys continuait ainsi il allait venir avant même d'être pénétré. Le « dragon » continua de donner quelques coups de langue avant de se redresser. Il se positionna, posa sa main sur la taille de Lancel et le pénétra enfin.

Les deux hommes poussèrent un grognement satisfait, leurs corps étaient tendus à l'extrême à force d'avoir attendu. Lancel fut pris de frissons, son corps était couvert de chair de poule. Viserys sourit, flatté de faire autant d'effet à son amant et donna un profond coup de rein, entrant jusqu'à la garde. Ensuite, il sortit entièrement, avant d'entrer à nouveau, le plus loin possible. Lancel était cambré à l'extrême et gémissait à chaque mouvement de son amant. Il voyait déjà des étoiles, tant il était excité et tant le traitement que lui infligeait son compagnon était bon.

Le plus jeune s'agrippa au drap lorsque Viserys commença enfin un réel mouvement de va-et-vient, il s'en mordait les lèvres quasiment à sang tout en ne pouvant retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. De plus, Viserys se pencha et lui mordilla la nuque, collant son ventre à son dos tout en continuant ses coups de reins. Leurs corps étaient entièrement collés, chaque mouvement provoquait une friction très agréable, car Lancel aimait sentir la peau chaude de son amant contre son dos.

Viserys donna une nouvelle fessée pour le plaisir et accéléra le rythme de ses coups de reins. Lancel poussa un cri de plaisir lorsque Viserys toucha sa prostate dans un mouvement. Il sentit son amant sourire contre sa nuque et celui-ci se fit un malin plaisir de taper à nouveau dans ce point sensible à chaque poussée. Le jeune Lannister n'en pouvait plus, il avait beau se concentrer pour durer le plus longtemps possible, il gémit :

« -Je vais jouir ! »

Et à sa plus grande surprise Viserys se retira. Il le fit se mettre sur le dos et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de le pénétrer à nouveau. Lancel gémit et Viserys l'embrassa en reprenant son rythme dément. Lancel enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules fines du politicien et croisa ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le coller au maximum à lui et sentit la vague monter en lui de plus en plus. Viserys lui mordit la lèvre inférieure :

« -Ne te retiens pas, jouis !

-Oh Viserys ! »

Lancel se libéra sur ces paroles. Son amant le rendait fou, il ne pouvait plus tenir. Viserys sourit et continua de bouger encore un peu avant de venir à son tour. Il avait gardé ses yeux soudés à ceux du stagiaire jusqu'à l'orgasme, où là ses yeux s'étaient fermés d'eux-même.

Le Targaryen se laissa tomber sur son amant, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Lancel lui caressa le dos et la nuque :

« -Désolé de t'avoir griffé.

-J'ai même pas senti tes griffes, petit lion. J'ai la peau aussi épaisse que le cuir d'un dragon. »

Lancel sourit à cette remarque et fronça les sourcils en demandant soudain :

« -Pourquoi tu m'as retourné à la fin ?

-Ça me paraît pourtant évident : je voulais te voir jouir. Je savais que tu allais être encore plus beau lorsque le plaisir te submergerait. »

Lancel sourit, satisfait de cette réponse et ne dit plus rien, reprenant tranquillement un souffle régulier. Viserys se redressa sur ses coudes et se retira, leur arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement et il leur retira leurs préservatifs. Il alla dans la salle de bain :

« -Viens, une bonne douche et ensuite je te ramène chez Cersei, beau gosse. Je ne veux pas qu'elle mette des bâtons dans les roues de ma carrière parce que j'ai fait découcher son cousin. »

Lancel le rejoignit avec un petit air triste. Il aurait aimé passer la nuit avec Viserys, pourquoi pas même avoir remis le couvert, car ils étaient très compatibles sexuellement. Toutefois il savait aussi que ce n'était pas fait pour durer, ça avait été l'impulsion du moment.

Ils prirent donc une douche, s'embrassant, se caressant et se savonnant mutuellement. Après ça les deux jeunes se rhabillèrent avant de retourner en voiture.

Viserys conduisait en silence, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il se gara devant l'immense propriété du vignoble et Lancel demanda timidement, la main sur la poignée de sa porte :

« -On va se revoir ? »

Viserys le scruta un instant, puis un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres :

« -Il y a de fortes chances, oui. Une nuit aussi torride que celle qu'on vient de passer devrait être suivie par bien d'autres ! Ce serait pécher de ne pas profiter d'une si bonne entente sexuelle entre deux beaux gars ! »

Lancel eut un immense sourire, embrassa rapidement Viserys et sortit de la voiture. Le politicien sourit d'un air amusé en regardant le plus jeune courir vers la maison de sa cousine. Lancel était plus attachant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et il sentait déjà que ce jeune allait être important dans sa vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le Lannister lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de fermer la porte de la maison, mettant définitivement fin à ce moment à part qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Lancel s'appuya sur l'épaisse porte en bois, un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Il remerciait mentalement Cersei de l'avoir obligé à venir à cette soirée, par manque de confiance, car elle lui avait permis de rencontrer le meilleur coup de sa vie. Le blondinet monta se coucher sans réussir à se défaire de son sourire, il savait déjà qu'il allait revoir Viserys et cette idée le réjouissait. Même si le Targaryen avait prétendu qu'ils ne se reverraient que parce qu'ils étaient beaux et que leur baise avait été mémorable, Lancel sentait qu'en réalité le politicien l'aimait bien. Il s'endormit rapidement, rêvant déjà des changements que cette nuit avait apportés. Le jeune homme savait que son avenir allait être bouleversé à jamais.


End file.
